The invention relates to a device for mixing viscose liquid substance with each other. More specifically the invention relates to devices for mixing colors, such as hair color.
Hair colors regularly comprise two components that are mixed together just before applying the color on the hair. It is important that the components are mixed together just before use. Moreover, it is important to have correct amounts of the compounds and to mix them thoroughly.
An essential step in coloring hair is to mix the developer and the color agent together just before coloring the hair. Usually these components are very viscose and mixing may sometimes be difficult. However, for achieving a good result, it is essential to have the components well mixed and moreover it is important to mix the components relatively fast.
The current methods used by professionals to mix the components vary depending on the individual establishment. The most prevalent way is to separately measure the liquid developer in a scientific like measurement beaker, while simultaneously measuring the proper color component ratio (oz). Once in the same bowl the components are mixed with a spade or a fork like tool vigorously which may cause pain to the individual's wrists. This method may result in premature mixing, unnecessary wear and tear, and splashing of the dye which can be damaging to personal property with the strong chemicals that the components contain. This method is not preferred even if protective gloves are used because it causes the person mixing the dye to inhale the chemicals which may be toxic and cause allergies.
The instant invention provides a novel handheld mixer that efficiently mixes the components and allows easy application of the mixed color onto the hair.
There are several kinds of hand held mixers disclosed in the prior art, however none of the publications provide anything similar to this invention.
The relevant prior art involving devices to mix hair colors includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,056 discloses a countertop apparatus dispensing hair coloring, developers and bleach in specified quantities and mixing them, substantially reducing the manual labor involved in performing such tasks. Housing has an upstanding back wall and a bottom wall. A plurality of hair color tube stations is mounted on a forward side of the back wall and a hair color tube squeezing device is positioned at each hair color tube station. The hair color tube squeezing device includes a pair of confronting rollers that engage the trailing end of an inverted hair color tube. A plurality of developer reservoirs and a bleach hopper are also mounted to the apparatus. First and second mixing bowls receive and mix hair coloring and developer at first and second stations, and a third mixing bowl receives and mixes bleach and developer at a third station. Operation of the apparatus is keypad-controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,660 discloses a hair coloring apparatus, kit, and related methods. The apparatus includes a container having a medial body portion and an inner container chamber formed in the medial body portion for containing a first hair coloring solution. The container also includes an interior recess for containing a second hair coloring solution and a plunger used for mixing the second hair coloring solution into the first hair coloring solution within the inner chamber. The apparatus also includes a recess closing means such as a valve to isolate the second hair coloring solution from the first hair coloring solution prior to mixing. The apparatus also includes a hair color mixture dispenser connected to the container. The dispenser includes a brush applicator having a plurality of clusters of flexible bristles for applying a hair coloring mixture onto the hair of a user.
There is also a variety of publications disclosing mixers that are not specifically meant for mixing hair dyes, but other liquid or pulverized components:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,996 discloses a device for mixing pulverulent and liquid substances with each other for the manufacture of medical products, wherein a displaceable piston means has at least one groove extending around said piston means and at least one sealing ring is located in said groove. At least one connecting passage is provided for preventing a liquid substance from generating or building up such a pressure in an inner space in the groove within or behind the sealing ring that said pressure presses the sealing ring in a direction outwards relative to the groove towards a surrounding wall of the mixing device and prevents or counteracts flow of the liquid substance past the piston means when said piston means is displaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,411 discloses vial having first and second chambers initially separated by a rupturable barrier. The first chamber is a variable volume chamber defined by a cylinder, the rupturable barrier at the second end of the cylinder and a piston. The second chamber is created by a telescoping container mounted to a second end of the cylinder. The chambers are telescopically collapsed causing fluid pressure in the second chamber to rupture the barrier so the components mix in the first chamber. The piston is driven through the cylinder from pre-mix to post-mix positions by the liquid from the second chamber. This dislodges a safety shield at the first end of the cylinder to expose the piston. The mixed contents of the first, variable volume chamber are removed by inserting a needle cannula through the now exposed piston; aspiration of the mixed contents take place without the introduction of air into the first chamber since the piston moves back down the cylinder as the contents are removed. A spike adapter can be used to transfer the contents of the vial to a conventional IV bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,094 discloses a dispensing cartridge for separately storing two materials until the time of use in two compartments divided by a barrier assembly. The elements that comprise the barrier assembly are used to divide the cartridge into two compartments, to mix the two materials, and to extrude the mixed material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,732 discloses two-chamber syringes for mixing a powdered medicament with a diluent and then injecting the mixed ingredients into a patient, together with a technique for assembling those syringes. According to one aspect of the invention, the syringe includes a vial formed with a single glass cylinder closed at one end by a plunger and at its other end by a pierceable diaphragm. An intermediate pierceable diaphragm divides the cylinder into upper and lower chambers, and is locked against axial movement relative to the cylinder. A powdered medicament is provided in the upper chamber and a diluent is provided in the lower chamber. The ingredients are mixed by inserting the vial into a cup-shaped holder having a hollow, pointed needle extending from the base of the holder. Axial pressure on the vial causes the pointed end of the needle to sequentially pierce the end intermediate diaphragms, and to cause the diluent to flow into an opening in the sidewall of the needle, through the needle, and then into the upper chamber from the pointed needle end. The thus-mixed ingredients are dispensed by applying axial pressure to the plunger, or by drawing metered amounts into the medicament pressurizing chamber of a needleless, hypojet injector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,410 provides an applicator for use with a container provided with a neck having an open end and having a first substance disposed therein, said applicator comprising a retainer ring having a projecting portion for reception in said neck, and a portion overlying said open end, said applicator further including a fitting detachably engaging the outer surface of said neck, and applicator head having openings therethrough, a resilient bellows integral with said applicator head and said fitting and connecting said fitting to said applicator head, said projecting portion being provided at the lowermost end thereof with sealing means to hold a second substance within said retainer ring, and a stem integrally depending from said applicator head and being engageable with said sealing means upon depression of said applicator head and bellows to open aid sealing means to permit the second substance to mix with the first substance, said bellows normally urging said stem away from said sealing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,946 discloses a dispensing cartridge having an elongated cylindrical shell of readily deformable material, a dispensing port at one end of the shell, removable means to seal the dispensing port prior to use of the cartridge, readily deformable end wall means to close the end of the shell opposite the dispensing port, said end wall means having a base portion of the general configuration of a hollow cylinder and an adjacent, convex portion integrally formed with the cylindrical base portion and providing closure of said last mentioned end of the shell, said cylindrical base portion being sized for close abutting juxtaposition with the inner surface of the shell, the convex side of said convex portion of the end wall means facing towards said dispensing port and seal means comprising an annular skirt extending towards said dispensing port and integrally formed with one of said portion an annular V-shape cavity with the open side of the cavity facing towards the dispensing port, said skirt effectuating liquid-tight seal with the inner surface of the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,430 discloses a dual compartment container for separately storing two ingredients, subsequently intermixing them, and later dispensing the mixture comprising; an elongate cylindrical shell to contain the two ingredients and having a normally closed dispensing outlet at one of the ends, and end wall closing the other end of the shell and cooperating with the shell to form a container, a partition extending generally diametrically across the entire span of said shell at an intermediate point in the length of the latter to divide it into two compartments at opposing ends of said shell to store said to ingredients separately, said partition having a sealing edge in contact with the cylindrical inner walls of said shell around its periphery and having a central axially extending bore therethrough, a dasher extending across at least a major portion of the span of said shell and having an elongate handle passing freely through the bore in the partition and extending slidably through said end wall, the bore in said partition having a smooth annular wall in the end thereof confronting the dasher and having a thread formed in its remote end, and a central boss on said dasher surrounding said handle and confront aid partition and boss having an annular portion to engage the annular portion of said bore to completely seal said partition and having a threaded portion to engage the threaded portion of said bore to secure said partition and said dasher together in sealing relation for storage purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,322 discloses a combination of a hypodermic syringe and multiple compartment ampule.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,616 discloses a container comprising a tubular cartridge hermetically sealing closure plugs at both ends of the cartridge, a separator made of yieldable material in the interior of the cartridge and frictionally held against the interior wall surface of the cartridge at a predetermined point and adapted to seal the cartridge spaces at both sides of said separator from each other, and tension means extending through one of said closure plugs for moving said separator from the predetermined point and for deforming it, whereby communication between said originally separated spaces in the container is established.
Accordingly, various implements are known in the art, but fail to address all of the problems solved by the invention described herein. One embodiment of this invention is illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.